


Stronger Than Before

by ample_annie, beckysue_bonner



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Break-up and Re-union, F/F, F/M, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Marriage, Near Break-up, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/pseuds/ample_annie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner
Summary: Chapter 1-Station 19Chapter 2-Station 19/Grey's AnatomyChapter 3-Station 19/9-1-1Chapter 4-911Add'l Chapters TBA
Relationships: Andy Herrera-Sullivan/Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery, Kathleen "Kat" Noonan/Eddie Diaz, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 41
Kudos: 28





	1. I Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [KoalaParrilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaParrilla/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts).



Well. That was quick. Two days after declaring his love, the one he fell in love with, who rejected his declaration of devotion, is  
'out on the trails' again...the scuttle-butt is that after meeting someone at Joe's two nights ago, the two left the bar together.  
Though he didn't really expect his love to remain single forever, the shock of of that knowledge, that the one he'd hoped to spend the  
rest of his life with has dived back into the dating pool so quickly, nearly floors him. 

"Hey, Mom."

"Hello, Sweetheart. How are you?"

"Not great. Can I go by later? I kinda need to talk."

"Sure, of course. I'll fix your favorite lunch. 130?

"Perfect. I love you."

"Not more than I love you."

On the way his Mom's, he makes a sudden detour. His breath catches as his lost love answers his knock. So Beautiful.  
Neither speaks, and then he says, "I don't wanna be a stalker, or a pest...I don't wanna be one of those pathetic hangers-on who  
keeps bugging you until you start to loathe me. You said that you don't love me, and that's ok. I think now, that I didn't wait long  
enough for the 'I love you'-I don't read the signs very well..."

"INSIDE, Probie. The neighbors don't need to hear all of my business".


	2. How Do I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heartbroken Lover visits her ex one evening; the ex has company, which makes  
> the situation awkward. Confessions are made, also clarifications, and a plea for   
> another chance to make things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ///////////////////////////////
> 
> Non riesco a dormire-I can't sleep  
> Non posso mangiare-I can't eat  
> Mi sono perso-I'm lost
> 
> Ci vediamo dopo-I'll see you after

"Can you just hear me out, please? Five minutes; ten at the most. I understand that you have a date, I promise that I'm   
not trying to ruin it:" in butchered italian she adds "Non riesco a dormire. Non posso mangiare. Mi sono perso.

"One moment." Carina turns back into her apartment, speaking rapid Italian in hushed tones. Her female guest, now agitated, is a   
little louder, as if it matters-Maya wouldn't understand anyway.

There's an alcove a few feet down the hallway, that affords some privacy. "OK, now that my guest is sufficiently peed of, what is it,  
Captain Bishop?"

"I know I completely wrecked us. I have a self-destruct built in, I think. I won't make excuses, or try to justify what I did. I let Jack  
fuck me so I didn't have to deal with you and me, and the truth about Lane Bishop-he's **Lane Bishop** now, by  
the way-the sperm donor who made me possible, but he wasn't a DAD-was too much for me to deal with. The worse crime was the way that I   
weaponized my betrayal, to inflict maximum damage. I don't know why I did that, and I want to know why. Because I do love you, and I don't know   
what I'll d-do if this is the end of us. Which I hope that it i-isn't. I've been to see Dr. Lewis for the ten no-charge visits provided by the department;  
I'm paying out of pocket starting next week. If that makes a difference at all..."

"Stop Maya. I have to go back to my guest, who flew from Italia to see me. I may as well tell you that I will be sleeping with her. She's here  
for two more days; ci vediamo dopo. That will be Thursday, which I can arrange as a mental health day. With the day free, we'll talk about it   
all then. That will have to do."

"OK...thanks. And it's _pissed off _" not _peed of_ ." She smiles, tentatively.__

__

__'Two days. And you should scoot before I become _peed of_ ."_ _


	3. Because I Still Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADULT LANGUAGE
> 
> After a break-up, running into your ex can be awkward: feelings may come flooding  
> back, and seeing that special person with someone new devolves from awkward  
> to TRAUMATIC

The two people seated at the table seem to be enjoying an intimate dinner for two. Anyone with eyes can see that if  
they're not involved sexually, they will soon be. The man is tall, African American (though clearly bi-racial) and quite handsome,  
the thirty-ish Latina seated across from him is a nine and one half in anyone's book, very boisterous and flirty. When the man stands  
and excuses himself, he jokes, "I hope that I don't see the table surrounded by 'howling wolves' when I return from the restroom,"  
she retorts "Ha! You're prettier than me! Don't get lost on the way back-all eyes on you-including MINE, eh!"

Andrea Herrera is waiting when he exits the men's room, which brings him up short. "Andy! Hey...you're looking well. 23's working out  
for you?"

"I never thanked you for helping me with my promotion-thank you."

"You deserved it."

"Thanks. Your date is really pretty. Is it...is it serious?"

"Not at all", Sullivan is quick to clarify. "No. You-are you seeing anyone?"

"I'm being good since we parted. Celibate." She puts extra emphasis on 'I'm being good' and 'celibate.'

"Me too."

"Robert-you haven't hit that?"

"I have not."

Andy says softly: "DON'T...please don't fuck her." The last part comes out as a near sob.

_Hold on, I'm gonna get you (just hold on)_ _You ring my phone every night_ _Don't want me to get away_ _Won't let me get away from you..._

"Why?"

"Because I still WANT YOU."

"It's been three months Andy. What's changed?

"I stopped spiralling. I'm becoming re-acquainted with my Mami. I'm in grief counselling. AND I HAVE BEEN CELIBATE. It's important  
to me that you believe that. And I haven't seen Gibson. I want you to know that too."

"That's a lot to un-pack...I'd better get back...I'll call you."

"TONIGHT!?" she blurts out. 

"I don't...Andy-t's already after 10...by the time I wrap this up, it might be midnight...or after-"

"I'll be awake. Just... _DON'T, please...don't fuck her, Bobby-OK? Promise?_

Robert wants to know "Why is that so important to you?"

"It will break us. BREAK ME. Me amas. Yo se que me amas. Y Yo te sigo amando."

"OK. I'll drop her off and call. 1 hour."

"OK...1 hour."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me amas: You love me
> 
> Yo se que me amas: I know that you love me.
> 
> Y Yo te sigo amando: And I still love you.


	4. Ayudame Mami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat Noonan and Eddie Diaz (9-1-1) are hot and heavy until a misstep  
> by Kat causes a rift, and Eddie is now cold and slow to respond to her  
> texts and calls. He also 'subbed-in' another firefighter during the most  
> recent joint Seattle/LA joint training. Kat seeks her Mom's advice

Their first fight. The fight that ended them. Or at least pressed PAUSE on their union. The young Woman drives to  
an inner ring suburb of Seattle (SeaTac) and parks in front of a large two story home. "Mami!", she calls, after unlocking   
the front door remotely with her key fob. There's faint salsa music wafting from the kitchen, and Kat Noonan heads there.

Her Mother, Veronica Castillo de Noonan, turns from the pot she's stirring; "Mi Amor!"

An elaborate hug and kiss follow, during which Veronica scolds her Daughter for exercising too much: "Debes estar orgullosa de  
tus curvas!" 

"Como Usted?" Kat jokes and her Mom does a shimmy and spins about: if Kathleen is "thick", her Mother is super "thick".

"I need to talk Mami. We're broken up, Eddie and me."

" _Los Angeles_ Eddie? Y porque?"

"I, um... drank too much and ended up at one of my...my co-worker' apartments. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!", she rushes to add,  
before her Mother has the chance to scold her. "No hice nada, pero Eddie no me cree."

"Well, FIRST-getting drunk regularly is not good. I hope that you stop that. SECOND-give him time. After he's calmer, call him.  
Por lo que yo veo, el tiene ganas de ti...if you really want him, don't let go. Stay in his vision. DON'T STALK; just be around."

"OK, Mami. Gracias."

Michael Noonan and his son Michael Jr enter as Kat's about to leave. Their greeting is just as effusive as that of Mother  
and Daughter. "What's happening, Enana?" asks Junior. Her Brother is tall and muscular, dark-skinned and built like his father,  
an ex-college basketball star. He bears a strong resemblance to his Twin (except that Kathleen is a shade lighter). 

"I needed advice from Mami", she says, kissing his cheek when he leans down to kiss hers. "Papi, Mami-me voy" she says to her Dad,   
who has her Mom engaged in a spirited, whispered conversation near the stove. "Stay for dinner, Mi'ja", Vero calls, breaking away  
from her husband for a moment. Mother, Father, and Brother brush aside her objections, and for the next three hours Kat's thoughts  
are diverted from her romantic woes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debes estar orgullosa de tus curvas!"  
> Be proud of your curves!
> 
> Como Usted?: Like you?
> 
> Por lo que yo veo, el tiene ganas de ti:  
> From what I see, he has feelings for you
> 
> No hice nada, pero Eddie no me cree  
> I didn't do anything, but Eddie doesn't believe me.
> 
> Enana:  
> Midget


	5. We Don't Care-S19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Andrea Herrera's view, all of the pot shots, snide remarks, doubts etc expressed  
> by A Shift and others DO NOT cause HER to reconsider her decision to marry Sullivan.  
> Also: Herrera wants a baby.

At this stage in their courtship and marriage, Sullivan can tell when his spouse is upset or angry: right now she's  
the latter latter. When he asked what's wrong, she said "Nobody wants to see us together: not our team, my exes, the  
SFD...worst of all RIPLEY."

"We have known each other long enough that you should be well aware that I give a fuck what other's opinion of  
what I do or don't do; now listen to me: the team needs time to adjust to the change in our relationship status more because  
we married so quickly, and because we didn't include them in the ceremony. A little time and they'll see how much we love  
one another: and we already decided on a another ceremony next fall, in which we'll include all of them."

"Pero..."-

"Pero nada! If Gibson and Tanner can't accept the new reality, it's up to you if you continue to associate with them.  
Any exes I had in the distant past are non factors. Ripley went into immediate best friend mode when I confided in him  
about 'recent' you and Gibson. He just wants to protect me. He thinks that he has to protect me from YOU. He would  
never ask me to choose between the two of you and if he did it's YOU. ALL THE WAY."

"Really?" She brightens, wiping away her tears.

"Tu sabes bien que te amo, y haré lo que sea necesario para que te quedas cerac de mi."

"Si...lo se."

Holding her close, he says, "Bien."

"Robert."

"Yes, Honey."

"Can we have a baby?"

"I would like that."

In their BEDROOM

"I'm at your CERVIX", groans in a low, husking exclamation.

Andy locks her ankles and tightens her arms around her shoulders. "No-Not yet, not-yet Pa", she gasps. "At the same  
time (al mismo tiempo)...it's BETTER, love...c'mon, harder now-do me..."

His is reply is a grunting thrust, at medium speed and intensity until her urgent whispers of encouragement result in  
Sullivan rolling his hips so that the angle of his entry causes the turgid shaft of his 'Johnson' to contact her throbbing  
clitty; Andy almost leaps out of her skin, grinding AGAINST HIM while simultaneously squirming AWAY FROM HIM...

Now from the REAR: her hands clench the sheets and she arched her back to present her lover-HER ONE TRUE LOVER-  
A BETTER TARGET. He'd stirred her juices up so that he slips in easily when he mounts her ('Breaching inner walls!', she  
giggles); his hands on her shoulders signal his intent to 'get to work'..."C'mon, baby-tienes que cojerme bien para que  
me implantas un bebé!" (You must really fuck me good to put a baby into me!)

Her entire body was tingling and she feels that she might erupt into flames from the inside out: Robert has her GOOD,  
he can make Andy feel more like a woman than any other man ever HAD or in her mind any man ever WOULD.  
Robert really began to fuck her hard from behind. The slapping noise of the two bodies slamming together was loud  
and sharp and it mingled with Andrea's sobbing gasps.. At one point she tried to crawl away from him but the big man  
wouldn't let her: he tangled his legs with hers and he had a good grip on her shoulders. The first wave of orgasm builds  
the way a wave does far out in the middle of an ocean, building in size and strength (and preceded by two smaller  
orgasms; Sullivan pace increases, then falters, and all that Andy could do was bury her head on the bed and take it.  
After he cums he remained draped over Andrea's back until his penis softened and then he rolled off her and she  
collapsed flat on the bed. "Fuuuck!", she groaned, rolling onto her back. "Here-hold my legs up-this will help your  
swimmers reach their goal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six weeks later, she runs into Ryan Tanner outside her father's private cancer treatment room (earlier that day, Dr. Carina  
DeLuca verified the home pregnancy test's findings that she is indeed expecting a child.) She drags him to an empty  
corridor and reads him the riot act:

How can she make her good friend, her ex-boyfriend and previous 'friend with benefits' understand that her husband,  
ROBERT SULLIVAN is an addiction she never thought she could break-can't picture herself ever breaking. "Why is it so  
difficult to comprehend that Robert and I are IN LOVE, MARRIED, and PLANNING A FAMILY?!"

"I'm just saying...a _few months_ ?? This isn't a...a _rom con_ , dammit! Who DOES that?!!"...

"I DO, evidently. And I'll tell you something-PLEASE HEAR ME: if you continue railing against my marriage to Robert, we  
can't be friends, or associates...I can't have you in my life. Do you understand, Ry?"

"Yeah. Just know that it won't be like the last time, when you dumped Jack."

"That was a good one, I hafta admit. And I agree that this situation is nothing like that. I have found a man that I'm  
in love with-something I've never felt before. See you around; oh don't forget to congratulate my dad on his new  
'GrandPa' status!."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu sabes bien que te amo, y haré lo que sea necesario para que te quedas cerac de mi.  
> You know very well that I love you, and I'll do whatever is necessary to keep you close.
> 
> Thanks so much **carolina_beckerj** for the Spanish translations.


End file.
